


Tamed by a Wolf

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Cum Play, Facials, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: It’s been a day since Shira had the pleasure of being trapped in Haukke Manor with the gorgeous, leather-clad Dominic, a mercenary from Clan Centurio. As if fantasizing wasn’t already enough, the poor Xaela sees Dominic again in a magazine and can’t resist his carnal desires… what will happen when the wolf and lizard meet again?
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tamed by a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Done by request for a follower on twitter! Hope you enjoy it!

_“Are you ready, worm?! I’m gonna fucking slice you to pieces then use your carcass to decorate this shitty place!”_

_…_

_“Heh… oh, so you like my leather, huh? Mmm… it’s okay if you wanna touch it a little bit. I mean, we should really focus on the job, but… I don’t mind if you steal a grab.”_

_…_

_“It was fun for me too, lizard boy. Heh… try not to think too much about my thighs in those tight leather pants, huh? Take care~”_

Shira shook his head. These memories had been haunting him since the previous night, and the Xaela couldn’t help but lapse into random daydreams about the man he’d spent it with…

Dominic.

A fiery, free-spirited rebellious mercenary from Clan Centurio whom he explored the “haunted” Haukke Manor with. The spirits in the manor had gone rabid and they needed to ensure that they wouldn’t harm the guests on All Saints’ Wake. Having spent so much time with Dominic, he learned a lot about the other male, but above all else he learned about his penchant for leather and his sweat-laden body…

_He was so free to talk about his body… gods. I can only imagine what it looks like up close…_

Regrettably, Shira never got to see Dominic naked that day… but the magazine he’d been given by a friend did more than enough. He waited for one of the waitresses to pass by before opening it to a centerfold, barely lifting the title cover as he glanced down at the gorgeous, naked Miqo’te spread out across it.

“Gods…” Shira exhaled. “Why is he so hot…?”

The Xaela closed his eyes, a fierce blush over his cheeks as he flipped the page, eyes widening at the sea of white spread out across purple armpit hair and a glistening pair of pecs. It was a close-up of Dominic with his cock in hand, having spewed his load all over a naked, masked submissive. He had made _such_ a mess—his semen dripped off of the other person’s masked chin, down their chest, and everywhere in between. He must have climaxed so much…

The Xaela sighed, softly clenching a fist.

_Would he… do that with me…? Would he cover me just like this…?_

What would he even smell like…? He gathered Dominic was likely incredibly virile… but, beyond that, he didn’t know. He hoped the pair would get to spend some time in the mansion, but it didn’t happen so he didn’t get the chance aside from the brief moment where Dominic stripped his top off to address a wound. In his dancer’s garb, he felt his nipples harden, before quickly shoving the magazine away and glancing at the clock.

It was almost evening… so his time with Dominic would begin soon.

Should he head over…?

He wasn’t sure if it was better to be late, or on time. What if Dominic was in the middle of another session…? What if he… walked in…?

_What if he was having sex…_

Shira swallowed. He was thinking so much about it that he didn’t notice the new cup of tea in front of his face.

“Why does he have me so out of sorts…?! He’s just… just a _man_ …”

 _...with such a hot body and_ **_god_ ** _those gorgeous armpits…_

Naked next to Dominic, would Shira’s body compare? He was thin but he wasn’t nearly so built… it was clear between them Dominic would be the dominant partner. That caused him to click his tongue in frustration. Yesterday, he’d been such a cocky _brat_ … and a brat like him was about to dominate him?

It thrilled him, but, some part of him also imagined a situation where Dominic’s cockiness got the better of him and he could teasingly prod the Miqo’te. 

Shira also felt like he had an unfair advantage. The magazine held an interview in it which featured 25 questions about the chiseled Miqo’te, ranging from anything between how old he was to how his armpits smelled after his workouts. They were so invasive and embarrassing, but they taught him a lot, so much that he knew what to expect. So he would go in armed with the information he needed to submit, but Dominic would have to feel the Xaela out. That was both exciting, and a little troubling.

_What if I’m too inexperienced? I… gods, am I really ready for this…?_

The clock showed now that it was about time. Shira sighed softly, tucking the magazine under his arm as he’d place some gil on the table and made his way out of the dumpling house. He walked awkwardly across the thoroughfare, staring off into the place where the inn sat.

_How many people have made this trip just like me…? Looking to be fucked by him or… or to sniff him…_

He shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he let out a short sigh.

Either way, he’d know what he was getting into soon…

~

_“Dear Lizard Boy,_

_I’m not sure what mission you mean but if you claim to know who I am, then I suppose I must rise to the challenge._

_Come to me this evening and bring only yourself and your expectations. I’ll see to it that each one is met and exceeded with astounding ease._

_Yours,_

_The Red Ring”_

Shira read over it again, sighing softly as he pushed away from the wall outside and stepped into the inn. Glancing around the room he approached the innkeeper and showed him the red envelope. The keeper sighed and lazily pointed him towards the hallway, gesturing towards a room in the back. The Xaela followed it, fiddling nervously with the letter and magazine as he walked.

_His script smells like oranges…_

Shira blushed. He remembered that scent yesterday, too… a pervading smell of sun-kissed oranges, in the Seeker’s hair and from his naked chest. 

_Why oranges…?_

It was puzzling. Astoundingly fruity for someone who was so prideful and cocky. He would’ve expected a harder scent. Maybe the Miqo’te had a softer side…?

His thought process stopped altogether as he reached the door he was gestured to. Swallowing, he gave a gentle knock as a familiar voice shouted out at him.

“Come in!”

It sent a shiver down his spine. Even if it was a simple reply, Shira couldn’t help but freeze. Nervously fidgeting with the door handle, he pulled it open a moment later and stepped inside, meeting the eyes of a purple-haired Miqo’te who just looked on at him in astonishment.

“S… _Shira?!_ ”

~

_“Dear Red Ring,_

_You know me not, but we shared a mission together. I was not able to spend as much time as I would have liked with you. I happened upon a curious article, however, which has illustrated to me that you have some very appealing interests._

_I would like you to test those interests on me. I long, heavily, to slave over your body and grant it the proper worship it deserves._

_Please consider letting me serve you—in body, and vigor._

_Lizard Boy”_

The Seeker sighed, shaking his head.

“Honestly, I should have put two and two together when I saw the signature name… lizard boy… tch. I haven’t called any other auri that…” Dominic said, smirking with a shrug.

Shira kept his head low. He didn’t know where to look. He’d walked in to see Dominic with a towel around his neck, clad in nothing but a pair of form fitting shorts which barely supported his firm cheeks. His cock was almost entirely on full display—there were no pretenses here, no dancing, no skirting. Everything about the Miqo’te was up front and obvious.

_He’s… such a sexual being…_

Shira swallowed.

“Fo… forgive the pseudonym, I did not wish to sign it by name. After all, there’s no guarantee you would remember me… even after a night. I figured… maybe the nickname would call me to mind… s-since…”

His cheeks reddened even more.

“Y-y-you called me that all night long…”

“My, my, my… to think that cheeky Xaela from yesterday’s so meek right now. Guessing you’ve not had many experiences with a guy like me?”

Shira shook his head.

“This is all new to me… but… I-I want to… erm… I want to do it with you. I think… I can trust you. I get that vibe from your interviews…”

“So then, let’s talk particulars. What is _it_ , lizard boy?”

Shira gasped. He raised his head a bit, glancing at Dominic who just smiled and showed his fangs, causing his chest to tighten.

 _This is unbelievable… why does he have me so_ **_hard_ ** _…?!_

Despite what he came for, the Xaela instinctively closed his thighs together, pulling his dancer’s skirt over his legs as if to hide his crotch.

“D—M-Master Wolfe, I… I want you to strip me and tie me up. Make me worship you… y-you bragged a lot yesterday about your armpits, I want to sample them. But er… I… I want you to do it in a certain outfit…”

“Oh…?” Dominic asked, putting his arms behind his head. “What’s your kink then? Leather? Latex? Lycra?”

“I ah… I was hoping for something a bit formal but still leather… a bit adventurous, rebellious…. a little rugged…”

“Oh~” Dominic smirked. “As it so happens, I _just_ got something like that the other day… I’ve not yet worn it for anyone, either.”

The Seeker stuck out his foot, lifting Shira’s head with it as he’d chuckle, meeting the Xaela’s wide-eyed, lustful stare.

“You’d be the first~”

“Kh… gah… fuck, h-how do you _do_ this…”

“Heh heh heh,” Dominic snickered, “you’ll find out, won’t you? A~nyway… is that it, boy? I feel like there’s… more…”

Shira clenched his teeth.

“There…. is… but I want to bare it to you during worship. As… as if I’m confession to you, sir,” he said. “Is… that okay?”

“Perfectly,” Dominic nodded. “Hmmm, well, you’re adorable when you’re embarrassed. Hard to believe that cheeky tease can be this meek…”

“Hah…”

“Alright then Shira, time to strip. Get up now, and take off that dancer’s garb,” Dominic ordered, leaning back with a chuckle.

“Y… yes, sir. Master…”

“That’s _Master Domi_ to you.”

“Domi…”

_Such a cute nickname…_

~

Shira’s shame was evident. Dominic wasted absolutely no time becoming acquainted with his body after he finished stripping, immediately putting the Xaela into the most vulnerable position he could by putting his arms behind his head. His hands squeezed his dick, massaged his ass and he gently prodded at his hole, causing Shira to grow weak in the knees and almost lose his balance, but the worst of it was how Dominic just seemed to _know_ where to tease on the Xaela’s body. With his arm around Shira’s stomach, the Seeker massaged and teased both of those hard, darkened nubs, and Shira’s moans spilled out from him like honeyed water. The dominant chuckled. He couldn’t help but call attention to Shira’s growing erection, whispering aggressively into his ear about how cute his twitching was, about how pathetic it was that it just took a single touch to tear him down…

He’d laid his outfit out on the bed, alongside several sleek leather straps and a tool Shira only recognized from the magazine. Dominic also pulled out two devious-looking tools attached together by a chain, setting it there as well. The Seeker grabbed the straps and grinned, forcing the Xaela to his knees and pulling his face between his legs. Forced to inhale Dominic’s scent at his crotch, his head spun as he watched the Miqo’te wrap one of those straps around his pectorals, buckling it tightly just below where his nipples sat. Next came his legs. Dominic made sure Shira’s cock was obviously exposed, front, center and hard as he wrapped another leather strap around his foreleg, licking his lips while yanking the strap through its buckle. Shira couldn’t meet his eyes… every time he looked on at his master, he grew harder. Wetter. More embarrassed…

The sound of tightening leather filled the room once again as Dominic attached another strap just below his balls, forcing Shira to permanently keep his legs closed. And finally, he rounded the Xaela, shoving his foot into his back as he’d yank his arms forward, wrapping another strap around his wrists, and then his biceps.

Shira sighed, his drool hitting the floor as his cock rubbed against his stomach. 

“Mmmm… I think that’ll do,” the Seeker said, before thumbing his hand against the band of his tight latex shorts, slipping them off as he’d toss them against Shira’s back. The Xaela could barely recognize this before lifting his head and seeing Dominic’s shapely bare ass in front of him, his eyes widening as he watched his master grab the pair of sleek black pants, grabbing his hair and shoving him between his legs as he began to slip them over his body.

“Sniff,” Dominic commanded. “I want you to smell my balls.”

“Y… yes sir…” Shira swallowed, quickly complying. He buried his face into Dominic’s taint, taking a firm whiff before sighing gently. A mixture of orange, mint, and vanilla assaulted him, combined with the inauthentic smell of rubber and a dirty, earthy scent which he thought might be Dominic’s natural scent.

“I-I see you… bathed for me recently…”

“Mmhm, just for you. Ah, but you’re not done. You’re missing the good part~” Dominic teased, slipping his tongue between his fangs as he directed Shira’s face to the space just above his erect base, where his pubic bed sat.

“Y-your… nn…”

Shira moaned loudly. Dominic shoved his nose into that bed and he had no choice but to take in that decidedly naughty smell that reeked of spent semen. Even though the Seeker had just bathed, that scent remained and it caused him to look up at his master with a wide-eyed stare. Dominic closed it up shortly thereafter, having finished putting on his pants as he’d grab his jacket and start slipping it on. He kneeled down as he did, shepherding Shira both into his chest and then his underarm, trapping him there with a devious grin as the Xaela inhaled his pit odors, letting out a small sigh.

“I-I wanted to do this yesterday, so bad… when you stripped to take care of your chest…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… y-you were sweaty and a bead rolled down and I just… I wanted to lick it for you. You looked so dirty…”

His voice was so whiny and desperate, Dominic couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Your armpits are still so dirty…”

“So the cheeky lizard boy has a fetish for rank, stinky pits?”

“N… no…” Shira panted. “I-I think it’s just… for your dirty, stinky pits… your whole body, actually. Just… it struck me. How strong you were and… h-how hard you were sweating. I desperately wished we could strip and…”

“And?”

“Y-you’d make me worship you… bind me…”

“Fuck you?”

“Hahhh…”

“You want me in your hole?”

“Gods, I… I don’t know, Master, but this stench…”

“You’re a very dirty boy, Shira~” Dominic teased.

“I-I’m sorry… nngh!”

Dominic grabbed Shira by the jaw, forcing his tongue out as he whined and dragged the wet appendage across that coarse surface, swallowing down Dominic’s enticing film of filth along with saliva as the Seeker grinned.

“Mmmm man, you swallowed it~ what a dirty, kinky boy…”

“U-ugh…. I swallowed… Master’s armpit filth…”

“You are cute though. If we were possessed in a different way I think I would have had no issue tossing you over one of those ottomen and fucking your brains out,” Dominic teased, pulling Shira away as he’d buckle the coat around his chest.

“T… t-truly…?!” Shira asked, his eyes wide as he watched his master stand again. 

Dominic wouldn’t answer. Instead, Shira would let out a loud groan as Dominic shoved his boot against his back one by one, lacing each one both loudly and quickly as he’d scoff.

“This is really your job… so next time, I hope you’re ready to learn how to lace. I’ll give you a pass for now.”

“T… thank you sir…” Shira wheezed. “I’d be more than… happy to learn how to lace your boots…”

The Seeker finished and walked around the other male, finally taking his seat on the bed as he’d grab the other implement, raising his jaw while balancing it between both hands, smacking his palm.

Shira just panted, his eyes wandering everywhere he could across Dominic.

“ _Fuck_ …”

“Hmm…?”

“Y-you missed a button… I can still see your…”

“Oh no, that’s on purpose. Couldn’t help but notice you call attention to my chest, so I figured I’d let you see a bit more of it~” the Seeker laughed.

“Fuck… gods. Dominate me, please, I… I want you to destroy me, sir.”

Dominic grabbed Shira by the hair and shoved him against his crotch, and the Xaela immediately went to work. Kissing and licking at his pants, the dominant struck his back with the riding crop, causing him to whine. He raised his leg, placing his left boot against Shira’s shoulder as the Xaela continued, licking beneath it and all the way down his foreleg until he reached the edge of that boot, nudging his face against it. A few more strikes from the crop rang out as Dominic struck both tits and his sides, tapping the implement on his palm before using it to tease the Xaela’s dick.

“N-nnnn…!!!”

“Ohhh? What’s wrong? Are you gonna cum?”

“N… n… no… not… yet… I still want something else from you…”

“May as well come out with it now, huh…?” asked the Seeker, as Shira mouthed at the lining of his erection, tracing it with his tongue before ending up stuffing his nose into his exposed pubic trail.

“I… um…”

“Yes?”

His tongue slipped upwards, face now rubbing against Dominic’s chest, blushing as he felt how soft one of his pectorals was beyond his coat.

“I… erm… I-I want you to ah… I want you to cum on me.”

“H… huh?” The Seeker stopped, mouth agape as he met the other male’s red eyes.

“Listen… I thought of you all night long, in so many ways. I… ever since we met I wanted you to dominate me, bind me, shower me in your seed. But that publication—-“ the Xaela gestured with his horns, which Dominic had been ignoring by this point save for numbing jabs here and there, catching the cover of one of his recent issues.

“ _Oh_ . So _that’s_ what you came by… I see… I see…”

“In that you came so hard you splashed your pit… but you also completely wrecked your partner. He was so thoroughly covered in your milk, sir… and I want to be, too. But… I want you to do it while dressed like this…”

The Seeker grinned.

“...Heh. Think I’m beginning to understand your fetishes now, lizard boy…”

~

“H-aahh… d-do… don’t pull so ha-hard…!!”

“Why not?” Dominic asked with a laugh, his fingers delicately balancing a shining silver chain attached to two devious-looking devices on each of Shira’s nipples, pulling on them to the point of distension. As he heard the Xaela’s moans, his hand slid over his erect cock, stroking it a little harder while keeping his arm behind his head, his coat loosely undone so as to show the other male his tits while he teased his erection.

“T-they’re so sensitive… ngh!! D-dom—!!”

Dominic didn’t listen. He yanked even harder, licking his lips as he saw the tips of the butterfly clamps dig into Shira’s nipples.

“Your nipples are really, really cute. I can’t wait to see how hot they look all red and chafed by me~” the Seeker said, spitting into his hand as he’d smear his saliva over his dick, letting out a loud, erotic moan.

“F-fuck… ngh… y-your feet…”

“I told you to lick it, didn’t I?”

“Y… yes sir…” Shira whined, dragging his tongue across the sole and sides of Dominic’s boot, watching as the Seeker continued to stroke and pump himself. 

“Hahh… i-it’s going to come out soon, boy. Are you ready? You ready to be covered in an alpha male’s milk?”

“Y… yes, _gods_ yes, please shower me in your dominant seed, sir… Master Domi… n—nnngh!!!”

The Seeker grabbed and yanked on those clamps as hard as he could while Shira cried out in shrill pain, moaning and cursing as the erotic yells brought him to his climax. He felt himself reach that limit and finally burst, shooting several messy arcs of white hot cum all over the other male’s body, aiming for his face, that boot, those butterfly clamps, and even his own cock as he pumped harder. Dominic lowered his leg and brought Shira forward, shooting a few messy ropes at him directly in his mouth and all over his horns as he’d smear his near flaccid cock across the other’s skin. His master’s scent was so strong, and so virile… there was a sweetness to it as he licked it from his lips, but it was decidedly so _filthy_. It reeked. Everywhere he sniffed, it just smelled worse, and the Seeker smiled as he shoved his fingers into Shira’s mouth, forcing him to suck off the mess.

“M-mmff…!! Nnn… D-Daugh…”

“Good boy…” Dominic praised, before pulling them out and wiping them across his cheek.

“Do-Dom… nnn… th-thank you…” Shira whined, nuzzling his Master’s cock with his face.

“Heh. You’re so filthy… so, now that you look exactly like a slave… I think it’s time we complete the look, huh?”

“H-huh…?”

Dominic rose, shoving Shira down on his back as he’d go to his armoire, grabbing a spiked dog collar and returning. He’d place his boot on the Xaela’s chest as he’d pull him up and tighten the collar around his neck, wrapping the leash around his palm as he’d yank him up and grin.

“You aren’t the only one who thought about the other all night long… that cheeky attitude was more than enough to make me wish I could have made you my fucking dog. So tonight, I’ll give you a special opportunity… okay?”

“Y… yes… sir… I-I’m honored…”

“Good boy~ then you’ll be my personal bondage slave tonight. I’m going to tease your cute little cock all night long while you sniff and huff my armpits. Ah, I also have training, so expect them to get _much_ dirtier. Heh… I kind of envy you, getting to hypnotize yourself off of my scent. Well, ready to begin, then?”

Shira blinked and nodded, meekly.

“ _Excellent_. Come on then, puppy~ let’s start teasing that adorable cock of yours…~”

Shira didn’t know it yet, but he would surely not forget any of Dominic’s scents by the end of this encounter, trapped under his master’s strong, sweaty arms while he teased and edged him for hours on end…

~ END


End file.
